Brady
Brady is the young daughter of Trudy and Zoot, and she is often a focal point of the Series. She's one of the three centered people in the cult of the Chosen, being abducted from her mother in Series 2. She's worshiped as being the "daughter of Zoot", and all of the Mallrats care deeply for her. She has one cousin, Baby Bray, who is Zoot's brother, Bray's child with Amber, Trudy's best friend. Biography When Trudy and Bray showed up at the mall, Trudy was heavily pregnant with Brady, although it was first thought that the Brady was Bray's child it is later uncovered that she is actually Martin's (Bray's brother, later known as Zoot) daughter. Brady was born in the first series of The Tribe - first baby into this strange world that we know of. When Trudy was ill Salene assumed responsibility of Brady and helped raise her. During Season 2, she was kidnapped by the Chosen and replaced with False Brady. False Brady, Played by Ariel Garland, is a baby that was thought by the rest of the Mallrats to be Brady. In Season 2, Brady was kidnapped by the Chosen, and when Trudy came back the baby she brought back with her was thought to be Brady but it was actually a boy, and Brady was being held hostage by the Chosen. Patsy and Cloe discovered that the baby was a boy while changing him and that Trudy was working for the Chosen. In season 3 when the Chosen are in power Brady is the Sacred Child, and when Trudy escapes from the Chosen, she tries to take Brady with her but won't let her, until May takes Brady to where Lex, Bray and Ebony are in hiding, Brady is taken care of by May. In season 4, Brady spends most of her time in the woods with the Ecos, and is held in a camp when the Technos take over an Eco camp, but is rescued by Tai-San, and then lives in the Mall until the city is evacuated at the end of Season 5, when she escapes on the boat. Brady only met her father Zoot once, the night of his death. Brady's name is the mix of Bra(y) and (Tru)dy Brady has one cousin, Baby Bray. While living in the Mall, several members of the Mallrats take care of her. Usually, in the early seasons, it's Salene, Cloe and Patsy. Then it's Gel, Sammy, and even Lottie. Brady is young, and even when she's considered to be older, she doesn't often speak. There are a few occasions where she does speak. In season 4 when she is taken to a camp Tai-San is about to leave when she says "Mamma". Then in season 5 where she says " I'm hungry Mamma". Actresses Brady has been portrayed by several young actresses over the years: Season 1: Beanie Palmer as newborn Brady. Later in series 1 Kiriana Chase Season 2: Story Rose (mainly) and Eva Rose (Story´s younger sister, as a baby in episodes 14 and 15 when Trudy was in the caves with the Chosen), later in series 2 (after Trudy's mysterious return) Ariel Garland Seasons 3 - 5: Georgia-Taylor Woods Age Series 1: Months Old, Series 2: 1, Series 3: 2, Series 4: 3, Series 5: 4. Trivia *Altogether, Brady has been played by six young actresses. *Georgia-Taylor Woods has played Brady the longest, starting from Series 3 up until the end of the show. *Although Brady is presumably a toddler (four and five) by Series 4 and Series 5, she never talks. The sounds she makes are generic baby sounds. Once in series 5, Brady does say to Trudy, "I'm hungry." References External links: Dawntime Children Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Members of the Gaians Category:Children